The Death of Stuart Harrison
by breathewithoutyou
Summary: When tragedy strikes Jude Harrison who will be there to save her? When the one person in the world she can always count on dies how will Jude handle his death? Dedicated to those who have ever lost a father. Please read and review.


**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to those who have lost their fathers. It is sad, but maybe some people will be able to emphathize with it. It is a one-shot. It may possibly became a few-shot. It depends on the amount of responses I recieve. **

**P.S. I do not own Instant Star, so please do not sue me.**

"Daddy! Don't leave me!" she screamed. Her knees gave way and soon she was resting

head on the casket. Almost immediately he was cradling her. He was on the ground too, rocking

her frail body back and forth.

"Shhhhh," he said trying to control the sobs ripping through her body. "Shhhh. It's okay

Jude. I am here." The sobs were slowed, but tears were still racing down her face.

"Why did he have to leave me? Why?" she screamed.

"I don't know babe. I just don't know," he whispered soothingly as he rubbed her back.

"Jude," Sadie whispered as she crouched down in front of the casket next to Jude. "It will

be okay."

"No it won't Sadie!" she screamed, "Did you know what the last words were that I said to

him? I told him I hated him!!!" The sobs began to tear her apart again.

_"I love you," she whispered to him as he continued to kiss her neck._

_"I love you too," he said._

_"What the hell is going on here?" her father's voice boomed. They hadn't even noticed that _

_he had gotten home. _

_"Look Dad... I can explain," she started._

_"How can you explain? I come home from work to see you... with HIM!!!!" he shouted._

_"Dad... look," she began again, but Tommy quickly interrupted her._

_"Stuart..." he said._

_"Mr. Harrison," her father corrected him harshly._

_"Mr. Harrison. I love your daughter." he said._

_"Which one Tommy? Because you've said that before." Stuart said bitingly._

_"Mr. Harrison. Jude is my life now. I love her more than anything and I will not hurt her." he _

_said confidently._

_"Tommy... look at all the times you have hurt Jude already. You are no good for her." _

_Stuart argued._

_"You are right Mr. Harrison. I am no good for your daughter. I don't deserve her..." Tommy _

_said._

_"Tommy," Jude whispered, interrupting him. She looked into Tommy's eyes._

_"I may not deserve her, but I love her more than anything and I will do everything in my _

_power to keep her. I will _not _hurt her again," he said convincingly._

_"Get out of my house," Stuart ordered, "Jude, I forbid you from seeing him again!"_

_"You can't do that Dad!" she shrieked, "I am eighteen years old. You no longer control _

_me!"_

_"Fine. If that's the way you want to play it. If you refuse to not see him anymore you will no _

_longer be welcome to live in this house," Stuart said. He didn't want her to go, but he wouldn't allow _

_her to ruin her life for some... playboy who was going to break her heart. _

_"I HATE YOU!" she screamed. She ran to her room and packed a bag. She was out of the _

_house in minutes with Tommy holding her hand. _

That was the last time she saw her father.

"He died and it was all my fault," Jude wailed. Her head still on her father's casket.

"Jude. He was hit by a drunk driver," Tommy whispered, still holding her.

"He was coming to see me. If I hadn't of left or if I just stayed and talked to him... maybe he

would still be alive!" she argued.

"It wasn't your fault Jude!" Sadie said, "Besides Dad wouldn't have wanted you to feel this

way. He loved you Jude. He was just tring to protect you."

"I told him I hated him Sadie. Those were the last words I ever said to him. The last time I

saw him and we were arguing. I don't hate him Sadie. I want him to come back. I want to apologize

and give him a huge hug. I want to watch him sing Beatles music when he makes me dinner. I want

to hear him whistling when he comes home after work. I need him Sadie! He is my father," Jude

said, her voice cracking within her speech. She was drained mentally and physically. She was

moments away from shutting down. "I don't have anyone left," she concluded softly.

"You have me," Tommy whispered as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"The only one," she whispered.

"Let's get you home," Tommy said as he picked up Jude and carried her to his car.

"You're the only one," she whispered again, fighting off a yawn.

"Go to sleep Jude," Tommy said as the engine purred to life.

They went through some tough times after that day. Everyday was a constant emotional

battle, but he was the only one for her. He stuck with her and she was grateful for everyday she had

with her true love. She still misses her father. She still thinks about him everyday and she still plays

the "What if?" game, but she knows that it all happened for a reason. Yes, she missed her father

more than anything, but she also knows that somewhere her dad is looking down at her and she

knows he is grateful for Tommy. Tommy saved her after her dad no longer could. She knows that

her dad has accepted that Tommy is the only one for her.

The death of Stuart Harrison was sad and horrible, but she knows that he is in a better

place. One day she will be with him again, but for now she will continue her life without him.

**Please tell me what you think. This is much sadder than my normal stuff, but I just needed to get this story out of my head. I still have a father and I thank god everyday that I do. I hope I showed her emotions correctly. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
